


Muhammad Must Go To the Mountain

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning conversation. Based on <i>The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muhammad Must Go To the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a 100-word drabble. The 60-word version is posted [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/30235.html).

"My dear, I am off to Baker Street."

"Right now, at this hour? You have not even breakfasted. What—"

"My patient, he was the unfortunate victim of a murderous attack."

"How terrible! But surely that is a police matter."

"Oh, indeed. They will be informed, of course. However, the circumstances of this case are rather singular."

"I see."

"I think Holmes will find it quite fascinating."

"Just as you do."

"Well, I... that is to say—"

"Never mind, John. Go, if you must."

"I will not be long, I promise. Shall I give your regards to Holmes?"

"If you must."


End file.
